Struck Matches Lead To Old Flames
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Gwen had felt board with life after total drama and started reminding herself of everything, even old relationships. After reconnecting with Duncan at one of Owen's parties it triggers feelings for their old flames. Will things get in the way this time? Find out :)
1. Chapter 1

*I'm trying something new after seeing this pair while watching total drama island after this chapter is written I will continue 3 of my past stories*

It had been a couple years since Total Drama Island had seen it's last debut, now Gwen was doing everything in her power to not die of boredom. She missed everyone... even Heather who kept her life interesting during the show.

She thought back to some moments that had kept her memories alive, like when Owen won and her relationship with her past love Trent made it's way to a fresh new surface. They had been broken up for almost 2 years and that's when her thoughts went to that night when she and Duncan were on that bridge. It would have been one of the best if it hadn't turned her nickname into the boyfriend stealer.

She still had that old flame for Duncan even if her guilty conscience had ruined any chance of that on the show. The cameras had made her life hell, but the thrill made her jump on every chance to go back... or was it the green haired bad boy that made her want to go back.

Like she'd ever tell anyone about her mindset... it usually got her into some pretty deep shit. She was currently in her room just... writing... it was not only in her diary anymore, but also poems and sometimes stories. She also had a knack for drawing that people never found out about.

She had drawn a prortrat of everyone in total drama, why you may ask? It was to remember what everyone had looked like. She hadn't seen many of them since total drama action. There was one person she kept in touch with. That said person was calling her right at this moment. She put her pen down and answered, smiling when she spoke.

"Hey Owen! What's up?" She decided he was a good guy during the show and gave him her number as a friend. "Hey Gwen! I got another party this weekend and I want you to come! Please!" He was still the big lug everyone loved. "Parties haven't been my biggest thing lately... but I will go for you buddy" Gwen wasn't a party kind of person but she would go for Owen once in awhile.

"Great! Everyone from our original total drama group is going to be there!" This brought Gwen back to the thoughts of Duncan making her shake her head and think 'no that was 2 years ago... he probably doesn't even care about that now' and took the moment to answer him.

"Awesome I haven't seen them in awhile" Gwen forced a smile for nobody in particular... maybe just herself. "See you on the weekend Gwen! Wooooo party!" Even Gwen couldn't help but laugh from his enthusiasm. She dropped everything she was doing and decided to draw again. She picked up the ratty old sketch pad she has and found one out of the few clean pages. Guess you could say art was a goth cliche but she liked drawing anyways.

She began with a sharp pencil and from memory of the outside of her bedroom window began to draw the landscape of her view. She wasn't too much of a landscape artist but she tried. Putting it away she decided to go to the main living room and watch TV. Her German Shepard dog hopped onto the couch curling up next to her.

"Hey Bruce..." she sighed and turned on the TV, Total drama popped up on the screen making her cringe and quickly change it. She hated watching herself on anything, she was kinda insecure about that.

She found something she liked, an old horror movie she enjoyed way back when. While getting lost in it she lost track of time as well. It had been a marathon of her favorites, next thing she knew it was about 4 hours later. She had the house to herself for the weekend so nobody else was there to remind her.

Ordering a pizza and feeling too lazy to cook was her solution and explanation for dinner tonight. When it arrived she took three pieces and put the rest in the fridge. She then curled up on the sofa with a large comforter and ate her dinner alone.

There were these moments in life when see loved being alone, then there were those times when she wanted someone to cuddle up against and spend her night relaxing. She continued watching TV when all of a sudden her phone started to buzz, it was her mom.

"Hey mom what's up?" She turned down the TV. "We'll be staying a couple days more Gwen dear so I wired you $150 to get groceries for yourself I know we we're running low when we left" her mom sounded tired. "Okay mom thanks for letting me know, I'll talk to you soon" she sighed. "Bye dear" her mom said hastily, so Gwen answered with a "bye" and hung up.

"At least that party is tomorrow..." She thought as her movie night continued. A couple more hours later and Gwen fell asleep right on the couch somewhat looking forward to the next day, even if she didn't know how her life would change after that.

*took me awhile to write this but tell me what you guys think this will be the shortest the chapter will get :) in the reviews*


	2. Chapter 2

updating this story :) thanks for the reviews guys*

Gwen got up around one in the afternoon and instantly felt like crap. Owen had texted her that his party was around 7 that night, so she had six hours. Throwing on some random pants, a tank top and hoodie she decided to go for a walk. She headed to the local drugstore nearby and headed into the food section to buy the needed groceries.

Looking around and noticing the cosmetic section she thought maybe she could sneak an eyeshadow or liner in on the grocery bill, goths seriously enjoy makeup. As soon as she entered the aisle she immediately turned her head towards the floor and regretted it. She spotted a familiar face, one she was not ready to see. Of course he had to be there! Duncan was in the same aisle picking out black nail polish. Of all the times she could have ran into him, it has to be the moment she looked like shit.

She pulled up her hood to cover her recognizable hair color, and turned towards a random makeup display attempting to hide herself from him. He turned around only seeing a loner in a hoodie standing next to a cart, she felt familiar but he just shrugged and left the aisle. Gwen let out a breath and brought her hands together, like a grip of balled up emotional baggage.

He looked almost the exact same, with the exception of his tattoos and crimson red hair that made him look pretty good, as well as intimidating. She tried to pick out makeup to make herself feel better, she picked red. She never wore red, she wore black makeup not red. He flashed through her mind seeing his hair made her want to buy it, so she picked it up anyways... maybe she could try something new.

From her new evolved style she actually had red clothes, but the style wasn't the average. It was like as the years aged her preference of goth style got more extreme. She moved on from the mini skirts and tight tops, she liked edgy/sexy corset or ripped tops with leather shorts and pants (sometimes skirts), as well as accessories adorned in spikes and chains. She did like the comfortable loner style, but the other was so damn fun when you were alone or somewhere that only one person knew who you were. A style too tempting to wear in public, she didn't get to a lot because there was no reason.

Gwen was a bit of a home body when she was in her home town. She did attend Owen's parties for the most of her outings, but those weren't as often as you think. As tonight was coming closer, she wanted to come back to her old friends and cast mates with a bang. She decided to say "fuck it" and when she got home she picked out one of her favorite outfits. One piece of the look was very complicated to put on but the result was definitely worth the effort. She pulled out a full torso corset top that was red and black that hugged her figure, this was the piece that took the most effort because it laced up in the back. She also pulled out black mid thigh pleather shorts that clung to her, and thigh high black platforms. She started to do her old trick of using the door knob that she learned from big time advocates of corsets to help lace up her top, it took about and hour for her to get dressed. She didn't tighten it too tight, just enough to close it and support her bust because she skipped a bra today. The shorts were easy and the boots zipped up.

She sat down and applied her makeup, she decided to use the new red eyeshadow she bought. the eyeshadow went with the red on her top, this completed the whole entire look. she didn't wear the turquoise grey lipstick that she had before, instead she just went for black. she straightened her hair put on all of her accessories which consisted of a leather collar with spikes that she used to see on Duncan, cuff bracelets that were black, and her original lucky charm necklace. when she looked in the mirror she smiled, she loved how she looked in these outfits. when she looked at the clock she realize that she wasted about two hours getting dressed and ready. it was around 5 when she was finally done. she had two hours to go, but she knew she had to leave around 6:30 to get to Owens party on time because she had to walk. she took out a pizza from the fridge heated it up and ate it, she didn't know how long it would be until she ate at Owens place. she decided to do something she hadn't wanted to in awhile, she decided to go upstairs and check social media. she wondered what everyone was up to, she wanted to know how everyone was doing.

she went on Facebook and saw that everybody was either in college, or constant party animals that never got anything done. it was a healthy mix, but one person stood out. ( course it was Duncan because story!) Duncan look like he was working at a tattoo shop oh, looked like he was making good money. figures the one person who had the worst start got the best outcome, a job. Gwen had a job, she worked at the Spencers at her Mall. she worked only 4 days a week but that was okay oh, the job paid enough for her to be able to have everything she wanted.

when the time finally got to around 6:25, Gwen got all of her stuff and got ready to go. she took one last glance in the mirror and sighed, this is it... after a long time she was finally going to see everybody again. Gwen walked out the door and locked it behind her. she brought her leather coat with her just in case it got cold , so she'd kept it tied around her waist. Gwen started walking, making her way to Owens place. it was starting to get dark, she liked the dark, it meant not a lot of people would be staring at her. she knew she'd probably have a lot of eyes on her tonight.

after a while Owens house came into view, that's when Gwen started to feel the butterflies. she wondered she wondered what everybody would look like, what they'd be wearing. she hoped everyone else would be there.

(Third person pov for Duncan)

Duncan took off to vacation days from the shop to come here, it wasn't because he really wanted to party... It was because he wanted to see Gwen. he had long gotten over Courtney, after a while of fighting to get her attention he couldn't do it anymore. The girl was bossy, controlling, manipulative and downright abusive. Duncan was no longer the immature person, having a job kind of gave him responsibility. the one thing he couldn't shake with his old flame for Gwen , it was the one good relationship he had.

he was currently sitting on Owens couch, surrounded by everybody getting his ears talked off by Owen. usually he get annoyed and punched him in the face, but he was too comfortable and he didn't do that anymore. he heard the door open a thousand times, that is before one got his attention. there she was, but she looked much different. Duncan couldn't believe his eyes, there was Gwen and something he wished you could have a look under. Gwen came in a tight outfit, the outfit hugged her figure and showed how much of Gwen there was. his eyes bugged out, he saw her looking around the room. his eyes met with hers, and that's when a smile reached both their faces. when walked over to Owen and smiled, then she looked at him " hey guys, long time no see..." she may have looked like a badass chick but she was still shy like his Gwen that he knew so well. " oh hell yeah!" Owen got up and hugged his friend. " hey dollface that's quite an outfit that you got there" Duncan couldn't help the smirk when it reached his face. he saw Gwen give him a unintentionally flirty little look that caught him off guard, was that a hint?

" oh this? yeah that's my new style, do you like it?" she gave a spin around. Duncan thoughts ranged from " yes and I want to rip it off you" and " hell yeah!" he went with the less graphic thought. " I like your new hair, and you're tats" Gwen said as she sat down next to them in the free space. that's when Duncan decided that yes he had to get to know Gwen again.

next comes what happens at the party, and a few old faces! please review love you guys!*


End file.
